Wybranek Śmierci
by poebano
Summary: Harry nigdy nie poznał pełni prawdy o swoim połączeniu ze Śmiercią.


Harry wybudzał się powoli. Czuł się dobrze, nic go nie bolało w przeciwieństwie do ostatnich miesięcy. Powoli odzyskując świadomość zaczął odczuwać dziwne przeczucie, że coś nie pasuje.

Otwierając oczy spodziewał się zobaczyć ten sam drewniany sufit, który widział nie zmiennie od pięćdziesięciu lat. Po jego prawej powinno być zmącone łóżko, które jak co dzień zostawiła jego żona. Powinien czuć rześkie powietrze z nad morza, które powinno wpaść przez jak zawsze uchylone drzwi na taras. Powinien widzieć dziesiątki zdjęć znajdujących się na ścianach, a mimo, to kiedy otworzył oczy nie widział nic.

Nie przenikniona ciemność była jedynym co go otaczało. Nie wiedział czy stoi czy leży, mimo, że jeszcze chwilę temu był pewien, że znajduje się na łóżku w swojej sypialni.

W pierwszym odruchu chciał wyjąć swoją różdżkę, która jak zawsze powinna znajdywać się w pokrowcu na prawym ramieniu, ale odkrył, że jej nie ma. Nie był w stanie rozpoznać ubrań, które miał na sobie.

Sam nie wiedział ile czasu minęło od kiedy znalazł się w ciemności, ale w pewnym momencie poczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Na początku nie wiedział co się stało, ale czym więcej czasu mijało tym ciemność go otaczająca stawała się coraz bardziej upiorna i dusząca.

Harry czuł się bardzo spięty, każdy jego zmysł był wysilony do granic możliwości. Spodziewał się ataku przez dłuższy czas, więc kiedy moc ciemności zaczęła wracać do poprzedniego stanu czuł się delikatnie oszołomiony.

Kiedy ciemność się uspokoiła Harry poczuł obecność postaci, której aura była tak szkaradna jak, jeszcze nic w jego życiu. Horcruksy, jak i sam Voldemort były niczym w porównaniu do tego.

-Kto tu jest? -Harry zadał pytanie, ale nie był pewien czy otrzyma odpowiedź. Nie był pewien czy ta postać jest w ogóle ludzka.

Tak jak się spodziewał nikt mu nie odpowiedział, ale poczuł jak ciemność na przeciwko na niego zaczęła pulsować. Wkrótce cała obecność, która wcześniej go otaczała skupiła się w tym jednym miejscu. Zaraz po tym poczuł się, że stwór przed nim zaczął go bacznie obserwować.

Harry nie chciał się znów odzywać, by w żaden sposób nie prowokować istoty przed nim. Jedyne co to bacznie wpatrywał się w ciemność, w miejsce w którym powinien znajdować się stwór próbując dostrzec cokolwiek, co pomoże mu w ewentualnej obronie.

Wraz z wpatrywaniem się w miejsce w którym prawdopodobnie znajdowała się istota narastał w jego uszach szum. Nie zdolny do myślenia przez narastający z szumem ból głowy, Harry znów był pewien, że coś go zaraz zaatakuje.

W jednej sekundzie cały szum znikł, choć pozostał uciążliwy tępy ból głowy. Z ciemności powoli zaczęła wysuwać się istota.

Jej czarne ślepia były pierwsze co Harry zauważył. Postać miała chude kościste ręce, które wyglądały jakby tylko kości były opatulone skórą. Harry mógł zobaczyć jej żebra, które jak ręce wydawały się być jedynie kośćmi i skórą.

Szyja postaci była długa, a na niej zawieszony był wisior z czarnego materiału. Była to średniej wielkości kula, w której znajdywało się coś, czego Harry nie mógł zidentyfikować. W wisiorze wirowało coś, co przez same patrzenie w to, powodowało chęć zniszczenia tej kuli.

Na samym końcu z ciemności wyłoniła się głowa, blada, wręcz sina skóra. Zapadnięte policzki, fioletowe usta i wręcz czarne cienie pod oczami przedstawiały obraz skrajnego wyniszczenia. Włosów Harry nie widział, były skryte przez ciemność, tak jak miednica i nogi postaci.

Od momentu, kiedy postać zaczęła się wyłaniać, Harry, zaprawiony w boju, nie bojący się stawać na przeciw nawet najgorszym potworom poczuł olbrzymi strach.

Strach tak wielki, jak nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł. Niczym przy nim były starcia z Voldemortem, bazyliszkiem czy droga, którą przebył na śmierć, kiedy musiał się poświęcić.

Wiedział, że postać go obserwuje, dlatego starał się nie wykonywać żadnych ruchów. Co było trudne, bo przez walące serce miał kłopot by, chociażby wziąć oddech.

Wkrótce po tym postać zaczęła się przybliżać, nie wykonując żadnych najmniejszych ruchów. Wyglądało to, jakby postać ta była potraktowana Petryficus Totalus i zawieszona na linach, które płynnie sunęły.

Wraz z tym jak stwór się zbliżał Harry coraz mocniej odczuwał przerażenie, które było jedynym co kazało mu pozostać w miejscu. Strach sparaliżował go na tyle, że kiedy postać zbliżyła się do niego na kilka centymetrów jedyne co robił to ją obserwował.

Postać była przed nim, dalej w kompletnym bez ruchu. Jak się wyłoniła z ciemności w takiej samej pozie była przed Harrym.

Harry nie wiedział co robić, powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że nie ma jak się obronić, że nie ma gdzie uciec. Różdżki nie miał, otaczała go nieprzenikniona ciemność, a on sam był sparaliżowany, że strachu.

Wtem postać ruszyła się.

Harry napiął wszystkie mięśnie kiedy głowa postaci zaczęła zbliżać się do jego własnej. Był w pełnej gotowości boleśnie świadom, że nic mu nie pomoże. Harry nie wiedział co postać planuje zrobić, czy planuje go pożreć jak mugolskie zombie, czy może jest w jakiś sposób powiązana z dementorami i zaraz wyssie jego dusze.

Krew mu w uszach szumiała, oddech był płytki, a serce biło jak szalone. Wszystkie mięśnie miał napięte do granic możliwości, a zmysły skupione na istocie przed nim. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać.

W momencie kiedy myślał, że serce mu pęknie z przerażenia, napięcia i niepewności postać, która wcześniej górowała nad Harrym zaczęła się zniżać.

Harry myślał, że za moment istota zaatakuje, że za moment umrze. Dlatego pogodzony z losem, wiedząc, że nie ma możliwości ani ucieczki, ani obrony zamknął oczy rozluźnił ciało i przywołał obraz swojej ukochanej córki, która zmarła przed laty na smoczą ospę.

Wtem Harry poczuł usta; chropowate, popękane, szorstkie usta na swoim czole. Istota złożyła pocałunek na jego czole. Kiedy to zrobiła całe przerażenie znikło jak ręką odjął. Oddech Harrego uspokoił się, serce wróciło do normalnego rytmu bicia, a mięśnie rozluźniły się. On sam poczuł, że wreszcie odnalazł dawno zaginioną część samego siebie.

Teraz istota przed nim, nie była stworem, była dawno zagubionym przyjacielem powracającym po latach.

Harry po uspokojeniu się spostrzegł, że i jego zaczyna przykrywać ciemność, taka sama jak ta, która przygrywa miednicę wraz z nogami postaci. Wtedy istota wzięła jego rękę, swoją chudą kościstą dłonią i zbliżyła ją do swoich ust. Harry obserwował jak postać pocałowała grzbiet jego najpierw prawej, po czym lewej dłoni.

Po zrobieniu tego, istota wykonała ruch przypominający opadnięcie na kolana. Ugięła kark przed Harrym, po czym pocałowała jego najpierw grzbiet lewej, potem prawej nogi.

Sam Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje, nie rozumiał co postać robi, ale z każdym pocałunkiem robił się coraz bardziej spokojny, nie zwracając uwagi, na coraz bardziej przykrywającą go ciemność. Kiedy istota podniosła się zbliżyła się bardzo blisko do niego, tak blisko jak tylko jego żona kiedykolwiek. Wtem postać wbiła się w jego usta, a sam Harry wpadł w stan podobny do zemdlenia.

Ocknął się momentalnie. Nie znajdował się już w ciemności, leżał teraz na łące otoczony pięknymi białymi kwiatami. Wstając rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś innego, niż kwiaty, ale jedyne co spostrzegł to morze bieli i jedno samotne drzewo. Skierował się w jego kierunku, bo słońce grzało go nie przyjemnie w całe ciało.

Umysł miał tak spokojny jak nigdy w życiu, czuł się zrelaksowany. Podziwiał kwiaty, błądząc myślami o ich pięknie. Kiedy jednak zbliżył się do drzewa spostrzegł, że w cieniu po drugiej stronie ktoś siedzi. Nie był w stanie zobaczyć kto to, ponieważ postać siedziała oparta tak o pień, że jedynym co było widać to jej blade nogi.

W morzu pięknych białych kwiatów bladość nóg postaci jak i ona sama bardzo Harremu nie pasowały. Niszczyły obraz piękna łąki, zmuszały do myślenia, które w tak pięknym miejscu wydawało się całkowicie zbędne.

Harry kierowany jednak ciekawością skierował się w stronę zacienionej części drzewa, mimo, że czuł jak wszystko każe mu zawrócić. Czuł jak same kwiaty chwytają mu nogi, by nie zbliżał się do siedzącej postaci. Czym bliżej znajdował się cienia, czym łatwiej było mu myśleć. Nie czuł już przymusu podziwiania kwiatów, nie czuł wstrętu do postaci, a sam cień zdawał się coraz bardziej go przyciągać.

Kiedy tylko wszedł w cień wszystko ucichło, nie słyszał już wiatru, nie czuł na skórze palącego słońca, które chwilę temu było przekleństwem, ale najdziwniejszym było to, że nie widział kwiatów. Wcześniej białe morze stało się zwykłą ziemią, bez najmniejszych roślin. Bezkres łąki, zmienił się w małą polane, otoczoną wysuszonymi kwiatami.

Wtem Harry spojrzał na postać siedzącą pod jedynym żywym i zielonym drzewem. To była ta sama istota, którą widział jakiś czas temu, lecz nie była już tak wyniszczona jak poprzednio.

Ręce miała wciąż smukłe, ale poza kośćmi pojawiły się ścięgna, mięśnie. Pokrywała je skóra dalej blada, ale zdecydowanie mniej sina niż jak widział je w ciemności. Żebra stały się pełniejsze, choć dalej mocno widoczne. Cera dalej sina, ale już nie fioletowa. Twarz postaci nie była już wykrojonymi bryłami, delikatnie zaokrągliła się, co jeszcze bardziej wybiło mocną linię szczęki i wysokie kości policzkowe. Oczy nie były już tak mocno podkrążone, choć cienie pod nimi dalej były widoczne. Ale największą zmianą były źrenice. Wcześniej i źrenice i białka były czarne, teraz białka oczu postaci były najnormalniejsze, kolor źrenic zaś się zmienił. Z głębokiego czarnego, na zamrożony szary.

Kiedy postać spojrzała na Harrego, świat ucichł doszczętnie. Prowadzony przeczuciem dosiadł się pod drzewem obok postaci. Minęła chwila, ale żaden z nich się nie odezwał, oboje obserwowali jak świat poza cieniem coraz bardziej niszczeje. Zaczął wiać mocny wiatr, podnosząc ziemię i uderzając w martwe drzewa. Drzewo, pod którym siedzieli było jedynym żywym w okolicy, ale jakimś cudem burza piaskowa nawet go nie tknęła.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim burza poza cieniem ustała, świat na zewnątrz znów zaczął się zielenić. Drzewa wypuszczały pąki, a na ziemi zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze białe kwiaty. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a wszystko powróciło do takiego samego stanu, jak wtedy gdy Harry dopiero się obudził. On i postać obserwowali to bez słowa, pół siedząc pół leżąc pod drzewem.

Niedługo po tym jak wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu, kwiaty znów zaczęły szeptać do Harrego, ale wtedy postać machnęła ręką i znów znaleźli się w ciemności.

Tym razem jednak ona była inna, bliższa Harremu, bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. Znajdowali się w niej we dwoje, wpatrując się w siebie, aż postać przemówiła. A głos miała głuchy, ale niezwykle szczęśliwy, mimo, bez wyrazu twarzy.

\- Wiem, że masz pytania. Odpowiem ci na nie teraz. Zadaj je.

Harry miał tyle myśli w głowie naraz, że kiedy przypomniał sobie o kwiatach, zapragnął do nich wrócić.

\- Czym był tamten świat? Czym były te białe kwiaty? - zapytał patrząc w oczy istocie.

\- Tamten świat, to miejsce w którym kończy każdy śmiertelnik. Kiedy zakończę ich życie, pojawiają się oni tam, a kwiaty mają za zadanie przetrzymać ich na tyle długo, by dokonał się ich sąd. - opowiadając postać nie ruszała ustami, jej głos otaczał go z każdej strony.

\- Co masz na myśli, że kończysz ich życie? - Harry w pewien sposób spodziewał się odpowiedzi, po tym co zobaczył, ale mimo to wzdrygnął się kiedy postać zaczęła się śmiać. Jej śmiech docierał do Harrego z każdej strony, choć jedynym znakiem rozbawienia na twarzy postaci było delikatne wygięcie ust.

\- Wiem, że domyślasz się kim jestem. Ale niech będzie opowiem ci. Jestem Śmiercią, jestem tym, co ludzie od milionów lat chcieli pokonać, jestem tym, czego każdy śmiertelnik się boi. Jestem tą postacią, która pojawia się w każdych bajkach, czasami kończąc je, czasami będąc biernym uczestnikiem historii. Jestem i będę tym co pozostanie kiedy świat się skończy i kiedy zacznie się nowy. Byłem i będę. - podczas opowiadania postać rozłożyła ręce, pokazując swój wisior, a moc pulsowała wkoło Harrego wraz z rytmem słów.

Harry wpatrując się w Śmierć, czując jego moc, zastanawiał się czemu nie obrzydza go ona jak na początku, czemu uspokaja go, a nie przeraża. Chciał zadać pytanie, ale nie zdążył.

-Teraz jestem Twym sługą mój Panie. Teraz jestem twym przyjacielem, mój druhu, teraz jestem twoim wyznawcą, mój boże, teraz jesteśmy jednością, Panie Śmierci. - mówiąc to Śmierć powtórzyła składanie pocałunków na nogach, rękach, głowie, a następnie na ustach Harrego.

Kiedy odsunęła się od niego, Harrego zalały wizje, podczas których przypominał on sobie, uczucia, które towarzyszyły mu przy każdym kolejnym Insygnium.

\- Niestety, mimo że jesteś moim wybranym nie będę mogła towarzyszyć ci na ścieżce, którą pójdziesz. - Harry czuł się naprawdę oszołomiony, o czym Śmierć mówi.

\- Co masz na myśli, ścieżce, którą pójdę, przecież skoro cię spotkałem powinienem być martwy. - znów dotarł do niego śmiech Śmierci.

\- Tak masz rację, jesteś martwy. Tym razem martwy naprawdę, ale nie znaczy to twojego końca. Zmarłeś, jako Pan Śmierci, Insygnia mimo że je porzuciłeś pamiętają o tobie. Najważniejsze ja pamiętam o tobie, więc nie pozwolę ci odejść, jesteś mym wybranym.

\- W takim razie co ze mną, mam ci towarzyszyć w ciemności? - czym dłużej rozmawiali Harry czuł się coraz bardziej skołowany.

\- To jedna z opcji, choć wiem, że nie jej nie wybierzesz, zanudziłbyś się tu. Ale opcji jest jeszcze kilka do rozważenia. Jedną z nich będzie powrócenie do twojego obecnego życia, ale radziłabym wybierać tego.

\- Czemu?

\- Powróciłbyś do swojego ciała, które nie było takie jakie pamiętasz. Twoje ciało cofnęłoby się do wieku, kiedy zdobyłeś ostatnie Insygnium. Jesteś mym ulubionym, myślisz, że pozwoliłabym ci umrzeć? Nigdy, Panie. Ty byś żył, ale wszyscy by wkoło ciebie umierali. Bo dla nas życie śmiertelników jest jedynie mrugnięciem oczu, oni umierają, my żyjemy. - Harry nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć z jednej strony chciałby pożegnać się z rodziną, odwiedzić po raz ostatni grób Rona i Hermiony, zobaczyć Hogwart, ale czy byłby w stanie znieść śmierć kolejnych bliskich mu osób?

-Właśnie dlatego nie radzę ci Panie wybierać tej opcji. Masz jeszcze trochę do przemyślenia. Mogę cię wrzucić w każdy moment w historii tego wszechświata, nie zamierzam cię kontrolować. Kolejną opcją, może być zniszczenie tego świata i stworzenie nowego, mógłbyś Panie wziąć, we władanie całą planetę, czyż nie jest to ciekawa opcja? - Śmierć znów zachichotała, a Harry wpatrywał się w nią wielkimi oczyma.

\- Ale niestety Panie, nie mogę ci towarzyszyć tak jak mówiłam ci wcześniej, jestem związana z tym miejscem i nie mogę, go opuszczać, ale dla ciebie Panie zrobię wszystko. Mogę dać ci każdą moc jaką tylko zapragniesz, mogę zabić dla ciebie każdego, mogę zniszczyć świat dla ciebie Panie, jeśli zechcesz. Jesteś mym ulubionym, zawszę będę trwać przy tobie, jak ty przy mnie, czyż nie jest to piękna wizja, Panie? - podczas poprzednich monologów Śmierć pozostawała w bez ruchu, a jej twarz bez wyrazu, ale podczas tego, Harry jedyne na co zwrócił uwagę, to niesamowicie szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy i wręcz fanatyczny ton Śmierci.

\- Zawsze będziemy razem? - Harremu trudno było przyswoić myśl, że jest nieśmiertelny i wielbiony, przez samą Śmierć.

\- Na wieczność, mój Panie.


End file.
